Connected
by WinXlight
Summary: FINALLY THE RIGHT CHAPTERS! Sorry I'm the Nanny of a little girl and this little girl likes my laptop...Do I need to say more? XD A different kind of an OC-Story. I need your help! Not only your character! For now K but maybe T - M.
1. Chapter 1

Hey crazy and not so crazy Winx-Fans! XD I know there are a lot of "OC Winx-Stories" but mine will be different.  
WE that means you and me will write a story together. How does it work?

1. Send me your description of your OC in a comment.  
2. The characters I like the most will be main characters, the others will also appear but not that much.  
3. I'll begin with a chapter. At the end of the chapter I'll write a name of one of you (of course the user name) and this person will write the next chapter. If you have no time to write the next one, tell me and someone else can do your job. Everyone, even a not so important character can write a chapter.  
4. If you got the chapter, send it to me in a PM.

THANK YOU! 3

You have to fill this out:

Name:

Magial beeing (like Fairy, witch, vampire, hero,bla bla bla...Choose what you want):

Age:

Looking (like hair, eyes,...):

Planet:

Family:

Daily Outfit:

Transformoutfit:

Other Outfits:

Your History (can goes back to another generation if this s important):

How is your chracter like:

Which side (means good, evil, something in between):


	2. Chapter 2 UPDATED

My character:

Name: Aurora (means Morninglight) Nickname is Rory

Magical being: Half Fairy, half Vampire

Age: 234 years (but looks like a 17 year old girl)

Looking: dark brown curls and red eyes (she wears blue contact lenses), very pale skin, she is like every vampire a mysterious beauty

Planet: Ambrosia (means immortal)

Family: Mother - Aurora (yes aurora is namend after her mother) but she is dead  
Father - Lacus (still alive)  
Little Sister- Helena (means sunshine)

Daily Outfit: a short white dress with a big brown belt, brown high heels, grey eye-shadow and rosy lips, she normally wears her hear open but sometimes she put it behind her ears

Transformoutfit: a light-grey top with no sleeves and a short skirt with a veil over it, hight dark grey boots and long glooves, her hairs is a little bit more straight than usual and a little tiara is on the top of her head, her eyeshadow is white like her lips, her wings look like bat-wings

Other Outfits: I will describe them in the story

Your History: Aurora calls herself Rory since the 20th century. Her mother was a fairy and fell in love with a vampire. Lacus never wanted to change his wife into something like he was, because his love was so strong. A few days after Helena's birth her mother died because of a strange sickness. Aurora still believes that someone killed her.  
Aurora is half mortal half immortal, she wont' get older than 20. Her heart stoppd beating when she was 14, but it didn't changed much. She never really had a realationship, because she is afraid to be who she really is.  
She drinks blood but is also able to survive with human food. She would never hurt he friends.

How is your character like: sarcastic, shy, very smart, brave, afraid of telling her feelings

Which side: good


	3. The Characters

**I won't do a "6-girls-Club" story! So I have enough female main characters! I will do another male character and if you want you can still send me your character, but it's not that important!**

Here are the characters I choosed:

**Selena Under** from **xBloomStarx (main character)**

**Brynne** from **Chibi Horsewoman (main character)**

**Aurora** from me, LOL I'm sure nobody guesed that **(main character)**

**Aiden **(again) from **Chibi Horsewoman (call him main character or not XD)**

**Elle** from from **Musicalyak **

**Inko** from **inuyasha6457**

**The List can still change!**


	4. 1: Doubt

**_Chibhorsewoman gave me another character! (I just can say it again: THANK YOU!) I came up with a specialist as well. You can tell, that this chapter is a prolouge._**

_Sometimes we are all torn by our doubt. _  
_What is if we don't fit in the picture? They are always telling us, that it's good to be special, but how can they dare to say that? They, the like we call them, normal people, don't know what it's like to be a freak, a monster, a person which is marked by difference._

Chapter 1: Doubt

_Aurora_

It was the 1023 move in the last hundred years. I sighed when I starred at the empty, white painted walls. In the corner next to the window with no curtains, the clean shade transformed into a dirty yellow.  
If my heart would be beating right now, it would rush. A strange mix of sadness and confusion filled my quiet chest. It was relieving to feel the pain. This remind me of that fact that I was still alive in some way. Even if it was a cursed existence.  
I was, like other people called me, a blood-sucker, gods mistake. I, Aurora, was a vampire. Well, not a full one.  
In a far away century a young vampire fell in love with a fairy princess. They kept a secret a relationship, until the couple did a big mistake. The fairy got pregnant, with a so-called bastard. God, they weren't married! The vampire was afraid to loose his love and child, so he took his girlfriend and ran away.  
This bastard was me. Now, 234 years later, in the 21th century, I was sitting in my tiny room in our old flat. I could hear my little sister's snoring. I always envied her for being able to forget what we were. Of course I love her with all my heart, but why did I have to suffer while she was allowed to ignore our situation? Damn, we were creatures of death!  
Our bodies were trained to blood-lust.  
Sometimes it was easier for me to resist this urge to bite in the persons neck, next to me. But suddenly these weak moments determine my live. I'm not proud of killing innocence strangers, maybe fathers or loved people. So I decide, for the best of my soul, only to suck the blood from criminals or cheating men and women. It wasn't good this way, but it was okay.

"Rory, it's time." my father whispered, so that only a vampire ear was able to hear it. He stood in the doorway with six year old Helena in his arms. My sister didn't age in the last 200 years, but she was smarter than some adults.  
"Just...give me 5 minutes. Wait in the car, I'll come after you." I told him, looking out of the window. Ambrosia City has changed so much. I would miss it. "Okay, but hurry up. Don't think too much about it. You know that we can't..." "Yes, father, I know that." I cut him off and turned my head, so that I was able to look at him. A mirror of myself. I earned my hair, my face, my eye from him. Only my behavior was totally my mother.  
He nodded and went out of my room. This was the first time, except from my mothers death, that I saw this strange look in his eyes. He knew what I would do and he didn't stopped me.  
I would also miss him.  
When I knew Lacus couldn't hear me anymore I opened the opened the window and jumped out of it. "Forgive me, daddy." I thought before I hit the ground an ran away into the dead city, away from everything.

Elle

Drunken from my tight sleep I searched for my vibrating mobile. "Elle on the phone..." I murmured into my pillow.  
"Shut up!" my roommate Saphire grunted into the darkness. I stuck out my tongue, knowing that she wasn't able to see me. I was way to afraid to think of what she would do to me when she was tired. Normally she was more the "nice-girl-next-door" like.  
"Elle..." a smooth voice mused into the mobile. I didn't need to be awake to know which voice this was. "W-what...Why are you calling? How late is it?" My words flowed out of my mouth like tough liquid. "If I calculated it right, and I am always right, than it's half past 2 in the morning or night, call it whatever you want." the voice told me and I could hear a gloating smile in this sentence.  
From behind I heard Saph calling, "It's too late to be this loud. Sleep!" I really never saw her acting like this. So I decided I should continue this talk outside on the balcony.  
With clumsy steps I walked over the mess on the floor. Sometimes I stumbled over some high heels.  
Finally I reached the glasses of the huge door and went out on the balcony. The night was clear. The silent almost hurt in my ears and a million stars hung over the black sky of Alfea. When I spoke again the silence got torn. "Really funny, I hope you've got a good reason for calling." I tried to sound mad, but failed. You could put me into the "good-girl-section".  
My friend giggled, but she sounded sad at the same time. "Elle, when the sun raise I will arrive Magix. Same place like the last time?"  
I rolled my eyes. She knew that I wouldn't say no! And she knew that I missed her! I haven't seen her for too long. After a moment of thinking I finally managed to find the right answer, "Well...I hate you for always getting me into trouble, but what else can I do? You are my friend." After I said this I bit on my lips. This didn't mean much good when she called me.  
"Thank you." Before a beep-tone filled my ear I heard how Aurora drove faster and faster.

This was just a short chapter for the beginning. Also check the UPDATES of the character List. Comment! The next one I choosed to wrighte this chapter is: Musicalyak. If you don't have time or something like this please send me a PM! THANK YOU!


End file.
